


Bad Timing

by tipplerdoeswords



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Having a Good Time Benrey, I know, M/M, Omega Gordon Freeman, benrey is glad they are banging, gordon is very bossy and knows what he wants, i just have to make fun of them, i know abo is just sexy tropes for sexy purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipplerdoeswords/pseuds/tipplerdoeswords
Summary: Benrey stayed quiet and Gordon added a shaky round object around the base of his previous curved line.“That’s a knot. Alphas get it when they orgasm.”“Why?”“Because of stupid evolutionary reproductive strategies, it’s not important. The problem is when omega’s are in heat they want to be knotted.” Gordon explained. “It’s one of multiple factors that can get the heat to ease, which is what I’m aiming for. If you can make me blow my brains hard enough I won’t be useless to the team for the next however long.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	Bad Timing

“Benrey. You’re uh, into me.” Gordon began awkwardly. God, this was a terrible idea but as Dr. Coomer would say, ‘desperate times call for desperate measures’.

The Science Team was winding down after a long day of fighting the US military. Bubby was talking to Coomer in low, hushed tones. The usually spry scientist had been in a weird state after seeing what was beyond the Black Mesa boundary fence, and hopefully Bubby could reassure him. Tommy was organizing their stack of recently acquired weaponry by magazine size and spare ammo.

Gordon was an omega, boo hoo whatever, and lived a very normal life besides working at the largest public research facility in the country and getting a damp ass crack once in a while. 

Look, they weren’t barbarians. Alphas and omegas were just as human as everyone else and workplace protections covered getting extra horny every couple months. Any suspected late bloomer was given an Auto-Injector full of suppressants and pepper spray to ward off dickheads.

Gordon had felt his heat coming on a couple days ago and assumed once he was done with the Xen spectrometer job he’d take some sick leave and hire a sex worker, but no, stupid Resonance Cascade had to happen and now he was stuck with a bunch of betas and whatever alien creature Benrey was.

Speaking of Benrey, the security guard squinted at him warily, as if he were afraid Gordon was here to make fun of him. Gordon felt a little guilty for his outburst earlier when he had been suspicious that Benrey was leading the military to them.

“Yeah I’m into you.” Benrey finally said. “You got a nice butt.”

“That’s good. That’s great. Hey, so my heat’s coming on and I was wondering if you could help me through it.”

“Huh?”

“You know I’m an omega, right?”

Benrey gave him a blank look and Gordon realized with dawning horror that he was the one who’d have to explain the birds and the bees to the security guard.

“Do…do you have a moment? Uh. We should go somewhere private for this.” Gordon sighed.

The hopeful look on Benrey’s face as he followed Gordon to the closest abandoned office almost made up for the gut rending embarrassment.

They found a nice, locked room that the peeper puppies haven’t been able to infiltrate, and Gordon blew the door knob off with a deafening blast of his pistol. Hearing protection was for cool kids and Gordon was very warm right now.

Automatic fluorescent lights flickered on as they stepped inside. Benrey ambled over to the desk to check out the hefty Black Mesa work computer while Gordon shoved a filing cabinet in front of the door.

Once the office was secured, Gordon settled into the ergonomic office chair to get in the pedagogical mood. He kicked his aching feet up on the desk, shedding dried blood and filth all over the keyboard.

“Alright Benrey. Here’s your abridged human biology lesson. I’m an omega, and I’m going into heat, which means soon I’m going to be stuck masturbating or biting everyone’s head off until they let me masturbate, unless you fuck me. So, if you could do that, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Oh. I mean, I can fuck you, but I thought you were going to fuck me.” Benrey said. “I might not, uh, have the right parts right now. What exactly are you looking for?”

“You useless motherfucker. Goddammit.” Gordon groaned. 

There was a whiteboard in the empty office, with worn dry erase markers in a tray at the base. Gordon transported himself via rolling desk chair over to the dirty plastic and closed his fist over a black marker that still had some juice left.

“This.” Gordon pulled the cap off with his teeth and drew a vaguely phallic shape, nose an inch from the greasy white surface. “Is a dick.”

“Looks shit. Only one sticky out part? That’s bori—“

“Shut. Up. Listen for just one minute, okay?” The heat is rising fast and Gordon doesn’t have much time before he’s reduced to trying to fuck himself on his own fist.

Benrey stayed quiet and Gordon added a shaky round object around the base of his previous curved line.

“That’s a knot. Alphas get it when they orgasm.”

“Why?”

“Because of stupid evolutionary reproductive strategies, it’s not important. The problem is when omega’s are in heat they want to be knotted.” Gordon explained. “It’s one of multiple factors that can get the heat to ease, which is what I’m aiming for. If you can make me blow my brains hard enough I won’t be useless to the team for the next however long.”

“Why don’t they just make, uh, dildos like that?” Benrey asked. “Don’t have to deal with shitty alphas.”

This was a remarkably insightful question and if Gordon wasn’t slowly sliding into a bottomless pit of hormone induced horniness he’d be happy to get into a discussion of dynamic ethics and decision making.

“Toys can imitate the physical sensation but there’s a lot more going on with how chemicals and scents interact. Tommy can tell you a lot more about the biology afterwards. The point is I also need to trick my body into thinking I’m fucking an alpha to get the heat to go away.”

“You want me to help you with this heat thing.” Benrey said slowly. “But I don’t have the good stink you were talking about.”

“Yes, but you’re a weird, inhuman creature so can’t you, I don’t know, make some Sweet Voice that gets close to the real thing?” Gordon pleaded.

“Maybe. I dunno, never tried anything like that.”

“You can make every color of the rainbow, just whip up some savory flavors and turn it into an aerosol.”

“You can't just mix things like that, not that easy dude.”

Gordon glared at Benrey as the security guard scratched his upper lip and stared back. There was sweat running down his back, and the one piece he wore under the HEV suit was sticking to his skin. He was running out of time.

Gordon twisted the marker in his hands and tapped it against the wall. He had to be more direct to get through Benrey’s impenetrable skull.

“Okay. Okay. Remember that army guy we saw earlier? He was an alpha and he had a sort of musky, gun smoke scent.”

Gordon had been mulling that scent over in his head for the few hours. A very stupid and instinctual part of him wanted to crawl back to the officer and drool over his combat boots. Heats were a hell of a drug.

Benrey shrugged one shoulder and Gordon let his forehead thunk against the whiteboard, smearing his poorly drawn dick diagram across his face.

“Yeah, yeah I know who you’re talking about. My cool gamer bud Forzen. You think he’s hot?”

“Everyone’s hot right now. That’s the only reason I asked to hook up with you.”

“Ouch. Mean.”

“You could smell him, right? That guy basically reeked.” Gordon insisted. “Would something like that be possible?”

Benrey was nodding along now, slight grin turning up the corners of the security guard’s mouth. Dude was probably getting a kick out of how desperate Gordon was, but whatever.

“So can you do it right now? Shapeshift a dick and cook up some scent? Something that smells like Forzen’s?”

Benrey blew a thoughtful raspberry. “Yeah okay, give me a sec. Didn’t know this stuff was so complicated, but I’ll help a bro out.”

“Alright, last thing, when we get going I might say some embarrassing stuff.” said Gordon, relieved to have finally gotten some confirmation. “It’s just dirty talk, I don’t really mean it, you know. Is that okay?”

Gordon was pretty sure he wouldn’t say something too terrible, like ‘I love you’, but heats were a tricky thing.

“Sure.”

“Great. Let me know if I’m being too intense.” Gordon looked around the office for a place to build a nest. There was actually a small couch and a coffee table in the corner. No hidden corpses or aliens, which was very considerate of the previous owner.

He rearranged the couch cushions on the floor and shoved the table and desk as far away as possible. Moving stuff made him feel better. His body was tapping into some deep energy stores to get him this pumped after a day of panicked fighting. A few worn coats on top completed the feeble attempt at a nest.

Gordon couldn’t completely remove the HEV suit, but there were convenient hatches around the hips that let him expose the important bits. 

He heard a shuffle and the clink of a belt behind him and the heady smell of pine smoke reached his nose. It was a little artificial, like the still air in a new car. What was important was that it worked. Gordon was smitten.

“Nice, great job on that.” Gordon wiped his forehead. “How’s the dick going?”

He got to see it for himself when he turned around and Benrey was about a foot from him, naked from waist down.

Maybe not the prettiest or most anatomically accurate schlong Gordon had ever seen, but it would be rude to comment. Benrey was still glowing from the compliment on his Sweet Voice concoction.

Gordon knelt on the feeble pile of cushions and beckoned for Benrey to join him.

“Right. Do you want me to get on top first?” Gordon asked.

“Can’t jump in cold. Gotta, uh, warm me up first.” Benrey said. “Smooches?”

Gordon was on Benrey in a second. He shoved the guard down and pressed their mouths together.

Chewing on his partner’s lip was probably a sign he was wound up and with great effort, Gordon pulled away to smack himself on the cheek. Bad horny brain. Benrey was a new acquaintance with benefits. Do not get too wild.

Benrey didn’t seem to mind. The security guard looked dazed. His mouth was still half-open and his lips were pink and wet from Gordon’s bites.

This time Benrey rose to meet him and they had a long, slow, _calm_ , kiss. The kind of kiss a sad couple in the rain would have. Then Gordon ruined it by sticking his tongue in Benrey’s mouth to carve out that liquid smoke Sweet Voice.

Benrey made a low noise and raised a tentative hand to touch Gordon’s hair. He petted Gordon’s head and, encouraged by Gordon leaning into him, tangled his fingers into the longer locks and tugged.

They made out on the patchwork of rough cushions. It was messy and wet and awfully good. Benrey seemed to follow Gordon’s lead, and when Gordon tugged on his vest, shifted on his knees and nudged Gordon onto his back.

Gordon flipped around and lifted his hips in the air.

“Let’s do it before I explode.”

“Right now? I’m good to go, but don’t we need to prepare you first?” Benrey asked.

“I’m an omega in heat, I could lose a soda can up my ass.”

Benrey stayed silent and Gordon reached around to demonstrate.

“Three gloved fingers. Happy?” Gordon waved the now wet hand behind him, hopefully in front of Benrey’s face, like a threat.

“Jeez, still so mean to poor pal Benrey trying to look out for his bud.”

Gordon heard Benrey shift positions and let out a weak, pathetic whine as Benrey slid inside. It was too good. It was illegal for something to be this good and doubly illegal for it to come from Benrey.

“That went in okay. Do you want me to uh, calibrate? Expand dong?” Benrey stuttered.

“Yeah, bigger. A little bigger. SMALLER smaller smaller, bigger again, back to how it was, alright that’s fine.” Gordon instructed. He rocked back experimentally until his back was pressed against Benrey’s stomach. It was a little weird being mostly encased in a protective hunk of plastic and metal while having sex. The suit was pumping out AC for the rest of his overheated body while his bare butt was sticking out.

Benrey exhaled a long breath above his ear, his hands came to rest gently on Gordon’s armored hips and the physicist relaxed just a tiny bit. Get in the headspace Gordon. You’re just a pretty little omega getting railed by this totally authentic alpha. Do the moaning thing. Make babies. Please the hormone gods. Blah blah blah.

They had trouble synchronizing their thrusts so Gordon eventually planted himself still. It was awkward to be half hanging off the makeshift nest and Benrey had to keep dragging Gordon upright so he didn’t topple over.

At least he didn’t have to teach Benrey how to fuck. The security guard built up to an even, punishing pace that was almost painful. Thankfully, Gordon was getting dehydration from all the moisture in his body turning into slick, so the friction was minimal

Gordon moaned when Benrey sank inside him and stayed there. Full and surrounded by a passive aggressive metal shell which was surrounded by an uncanny security guard. Top five Gordon sex moments.

“Move.” he pleaded after a few seconds. Benrey just snickered.

“Why do you always torture me?” Gordon groaned. “Come on, don’t you want this too?”

“Have to stop and enjoy the view. Journey beats destination.”

“Don’t make me come up there.”

Benrey chuckled again and started to pull out, slow enough that Gordon could feel every inch of dick being dragged through him. 

And then Benrey had a hand on the back of his neck, pinning Gordon’s head to the dusty carpet. Gordon moaned and lifted his aching hips to deepen the angle as Benrey hammered into him.

Gordon had to bite his cheek to stop himself from begging for Benrey to knock him up, soak his insides in jizz and make him a mess. He was thinking it though, and that combined with Benrey’s consistency was too much.

“Bite me on the neck.” Gordon commanded. He was close, he just needed a little more…

“Wuh?”

“It’ll make me come harder. Bite me and knot me.”

The obnoxious HEV suit collar covered all the best spots and Benrey ended up biting Gordon right under the jaw while thrusting sloppily into Gordon’s slick hole until the bulge at the base of his dick caught and Gordon came with a muffled howl.

Some omega’s could have multiple orgasms. Not Gordon. One and done. This was a good one though, he thought through a haze of relief. Good nut. Cracked all over some dead person’s coats. Nice. 

There was still smoke on Benrey’s breath. Gordon slowly breathed it in as Benrey gingerly let go of his neck and laid them both down. 

“Thanks.” Gordon mumbled. “I owe you one.”

He felt a little guilty about going after Benrey so aggressively. He was kind of a jackass when he was stressed, and selfish when he was horny.

He needed to be nicer to Benrey starting tomorrow. Right now Gordon was going to have a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, im riding the sincere satire train to think too hard about it station


End file.
